fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Concert (The Little Robot)
In the magical realm, magical beings walked towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a ten-year-old boy, with sunglasses, red sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes called Nigel Uno came up on stage. He then cleared his throat. "His royal highness, King Sora!" Nigel announced. Then, a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy fixing on a chart pulled two flying horses, and he had blondish spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark grey shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name was Sora, the Keyblade holder. "And now, the court composers, Knuckles the Echidna, and Omi!" Nigel exclaimed. Kazoos played and everyone cheered as two figures entered. The first figure was a red echidna, who wore a white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green roll ups and grey lago shaped patterns on top. He is Knuckles. The second figure was a small, blad boy with yellow skin who wore a Xiaolin robes, with black trousers, and black shoes. This must have been Omi. "I'm really looking forward to this, Knuckles" Sora smiled. "Don't worry, your Majesty, this is one concert nobody will ever forget!" Knuckles told Antuari. "Yes, and every one of your younger sons and daughters will be wonderful!" Omi smiled. "Yess…and especially my little, Jinmay" Sora said. "Yes, that little daughter of yours has a most beautiful voice." Knuckles smiled. He and Omi walked to the conductor's stand, but neither Omi nor Sora could see an annoyed look on Knuckles's face. "Now if only she would actually show up for rehearsals once in a while" Knuckles grumbled annoyed. They then took out conductor's stick and tapped them. The orchestra then played music. Three flowers appeared and revealed inside them were Raimundo, Kuki, Bubbles, Ron Stoppable, Lilo, and Kim Possible. Kids: We are the childrens of Sora Great King who loves us and named us well Raimundo Raimundo: La-La-La-La-La Kids: Bubbles Bubbles: La-La-La-La-La Kids: Lilo Lilo: La-La-La Kids: Ron Stoppable Ron Stoppable: La-La-La Kids: Kuki Kuki: La-La-La Kids: Kim Possible Kim Possible: La-La-La Kids: And then there is the youngest in her musical debut Our seventh fellow mage, we're presenting her to you Ah-ah-ah-ah! To sing a song that Knuckles and Omi wrote, her voice is like a opera play She's our sister, Jinmay… Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the flower open to reveal no one. Knuckles and Omi were especially shocked. They then looked at a very angry Sora, whose teeth started to grind in anger. "JIIIIIIINNNNMMMAAYYY!" Sora roared. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction